1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of burnishing a magnetic material surface of a magnetic disk (flexible disk) by an abrasive tape, and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional method of burnishing a surface of a magnetic disk by an abrasive tape, the surface of the magnetic disk is smoothed by supporting the magnetic disk on a rotatable substrate and pushing the abrasive surface of the abrasive tape against the magnetic material surface of the magnetic disk to remove surplus protrusions of the magnetic material.
In the conventional method, the whole magnetic disk is supported by the rotatable substrate, and the abrasive tape is backed by a backing roll fabricated of metal, rubber, or the like or by a pushing rod made of felt or the like and pushed against the surface of the magnetic disk.
However, in the conventional method, debris generated by abrasion by the abrasive tape, dust in the ambient air, or foreign matter sticking to the rear surface of the abrasive tape during fabrication of the abrasive tape enters between the abrasive tape and the backing roll or the pushing rod, and generates abrasion streaks on the burnished magnetic disk surface. Also, there is the risk of defects such as abrasion streaks arising on the burnished surface from the adverse effects of foreign matter or protrusions and recesses intervening between the rotatable substrate and the magnetic disk opposite to the burnished surface of the magnetic disk.